User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other What should I write next? A sequel to Whispers in the Dark A LukexThaliaxOC love triangle A LukexAnnabethxThalia love triangle A LukexAnnabethxPercy love triangle A story about a son of Athena Other (please say what) Signatures Resident Luke Fangirl Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You hid it pretty well. Note, Hermes symbol is a Caduceus. I think it's like the medical symbol or something. I dunno --Ash 06:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I didn't know before wikipedia told me XD. I don't know. I've been thinking about it but sure. Why the Hades not?--Ash 06:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If I met you in person, I'd be hugging you. You have the greatest ideas ever, man. I have GOT to write that now. Thank you. --Ash 06:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. I'll start writing as soon as I finish that character page. --Ash 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:: Hey. I've been trying to get to it but right now I'm finishing up a chapter for Shy Girl. I'll read it as soon as I finish, I promise. It just sounds good. Thanks. Ash 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just finished it. Man it's sad. A mum doing that to her little baby... You made me cry! Ash 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Writing can be very influential. Ash 01:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark. You finished that beautifully! YESH.Ash 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's beautiful!Ash 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S, if you're wondering about my new avatar, that's my old dog. 1 Quick Question Hi, Just a quick question about the fan fictions. Do they have to be about Percy or can they feature a made of character of the authors choice? Dennis And Gnasher 17:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Song Suggestion. A song suggestion for Nico. Exodus, Evanescence. Fits him, in my mind. thinkaboutthisname 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Characters Hey Sparrowsong, where do you create those avatars of fan fiction characters? Could you e-mail it to me?ZephyrX9 03:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By ZephyrX9 Re: MMK Not yet but I will right now --Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alice I have and love it, I waited sooo long for another chapter. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) If you mean voted then yes I did. I just posted my story for Leaf called Outside the Fence. It's gonna be sad. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I feel sorry for her too, just being left out in the woods the day after she was born. -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 23:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Months I just read it and was about to shout, "YES!!" Creepy, huh? XD Well I'm so happy Nick and April are boyfriend and girlfriend *grins* As you can see I love romance. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I know! They are just soo cute together! lol, I sound like a fangirl XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've never really been a fangirl till Nico appeared, he's like my dream man. *sighs dreamily* -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Somehow that's easy to picture. --Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) That would suck. If Nico were real I'd make Aphrodite do the honors. XD That or he'd be like, "Who's this creepy chick following me?!" -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, hard to say. Maybe like, "Who are you and why are you taking me away from my girlfriend?!" That's all I have right now -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have and was soo happy! *grins* It was awesome! I must say, you are an amazing writer. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Monthes Sequel I've got an idea for a sequel to Nine Months. It's where April has kid with Nick, the Stefan comes back and meets his children. Do you like it? ---- ZephyrX9 You're welcome. You're welcome. *audience cheers* *takes a bow* ---- ZephyrX9 Thanks for mentioning me and using my idea. ---- ZephyrX9 Yeah. Stefan left, then came back. ZephyrX9 16:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Yup. ZephyrX9 17:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 ILY Forever And I'm Not Even Kidding. Thank you so much for putting Love Kills and Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairytales on your favourite stories list. ILY! TATN / Thalia! 03:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You are so very welcome. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You may be wondering why I haven't lived up to my promise and edited Sweet Temptation. I am doing so now. Last time I tried (yesterday) my computer froze and I had to restart it. And then it shut itself down earlier today and I lost the chapter again. I am sorry for my retarded computer. Yeah. The picture I have on the story, called soursome goodbye, the artist's username was Sweet_Temptation. So I used it. TATN / Thalia! 03:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Uh... no what? 03:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) TATN / Thalia! That is actually really poetic and brilliant! Mmmmm... Lullaby. Because when you listen to a lullaby you think 'Oh how sweet!' But when you think about the lyrics, it's not that great. Kind of like being a half-blood. Hero had read up on the Greek gods when she was really little and thought it would be awesome to be a demigoddess (the, Oh how sweet part of a lullaby). But when she discovered she was one it wasn't that great. Lol that was long. TATN / Thalia! 04:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How'd you like the latest chapter of Sweet Temptation? TATN / Thalia! 07:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah. I love it. Lol, Muse has a song called Stockholm Syndrome. It's pretty cool. TATN / Thalia! 07:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alice. Oh! I'll go look a it now! Thanks for telling me! I just updated Vi and Amber's story. TATN / Thalia! 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad I killed her off. I'm about to make character pages for the kids. My OCD makes me kind of a freak about them. TATN / Thalia! 01:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) One down, two to go! YAY! Someone else has OCD! I just had supper and I'm about to go to Karate. I'll be back on later. But I can still be here for about five minutes. TATN / Thalia! 02:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The seeds of power What about Rachel Dare she mortal she can just see the future, which is a bigger power than just having strength and skill. Chirons not a god/demigod neither are the satyrs, nymphs, harpies and Tyson was allowd in Re: Finding My father. The first little bit. I already know. Luke. TATN / Thalia! 04:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I saw, ice blue eyes and blonde hair it was bang obvious. TATN / Thalia! 04:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! They sure are amazing. TATN / Thalia! 04:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you like Lost Out In The Rain? Uhhhmmm... Percy and Annabeth? TATN / Thalia! 04:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And the Jackson. And the fact that Luke was already in use. TATN / Thalia! 04:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I like hiding things from people and making it and utter jaw-drop moment. TATN / Thalia! 04:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It is way too much fun. TATN / Thalia! 04:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There are so many... I think the Teen Pregnancy Realization and the My Parent Is WHO?! TATN / Thalia! 04:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I like using those plot devices as well and I like rape. But my OCD mind keeps track of how many stories I have with the same plot devices and will force me to do something different. It sucks, being OCD. TATN / Thalia! 05:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I have to admit I love all of them. I'm going to use a story that's been in my head for quite some time now. It's based of the song part of El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Want to hear it? TATN / Thalia! 05:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So there's this child of Aphrodite, a girl, who's dating a very loyal son of Hermes. He thinks she's madly in love with him when it turns out she's cheating on him. Neither of them now until COH (child of hermes) finds out. The other boy finds out and kills Roxanne, the daughter of Aphrodite. TATN / Thalia! 05:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You should. I don't have any title ideas. But yes, It does remind me of Todd and Amberlynn. TATN / Thalia! 05:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Whispers In The Dark. All time fave. Even though at first I doubted it, I learned to love it. TATN / Thalia! 05:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. What's your's? TATN / Thalia! 05:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG. I'm blushing. Thank you so much. ILY. TATN / Thalia! 05:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :3 I never thought I'd like this place in the beginning. TATN / Thalia! 05:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. Same. TATN / Thalia! 06:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I can slowly feel myself being eaten by the love and obsession of this site and PJO. TATN / Thalia! 06:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) There's gonna be another book, did you hear? But not in Percy's POV! TATN / Thalia! 22:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It just said, 'Another Heroes'. TATN / Thalia! 22:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's the Second Great Prophecy and Luke is dead DX TATN / Thalia! 22:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's what I've been thinking! TATN / Thalia! 22:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) UMMMM HANG ON A SEC!... Seven Half-bloods will answer the call to storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the doors of death TATN / Thalia! 22:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I saw. I <3 it! But when it was like, her father is Ares I was all like ZOMGWTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought her father was either Apollo, Eros, some other minor god, or Hermes. Maybe even a Big Three child. TATN / Thalia! 06:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Same. Icky Clarisse as an older sister. I have taken the polls. Lol, I guessed it! TATN / Thalia! 18:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Random demigod, "Hey where'd the new Ares girl go?" Clarisse, "*Shifty eyes* I dunno... *twichy*" YAY! *Happy dance* Oh shoot.... Umm.. What are their hair colours again? Blonde? Brown? TATN / Thalia! 19:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Blonde as a little kid, dirty blonde when teen. TATN / Thalia! 19:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. TATN / Thalia! 19:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S sorry for the late replies. I'm working on Lost Out In The Rain. I'll check it out now. TATN / Thalia! 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum Games It's what I do. *grins* ZephyrX9 01:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 No, but I'm about to. ZephyrX9 01:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Fave Authors Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list. *blushes* ZephyrX9 04:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Have you read the latest chapter of Love has Consequences? ZephyrX9 17:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: That. Doh shitaki! I am sorry I did that! I guess I blanked. I'm gonna go change that brb. Thank you so much! I am really sorry. TATN / Thalia! 23:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 8D Yay. Amelia isn't even my real last name. I just think it's pretty and I love Amelia Earhart (is that spelled correctly?). TATN / Thalia! 18:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I like your new story, what is it... Dying Flowers? TATN / Thalia! 18:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Random Idea Hey, Sparrow. You know how Warriors Fanfiction Wiki has Story Stops where users edit their stories and change grammar and spelling errors and things like that? Well I had this crazy idea that like maybe once every four months we could stop writting stores for a couple of days and correct and add categores to our stories. What do you think? -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Iceus Quiz Thanks. ZephyrX9 02:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 You're welcome, same for Forgotten and HML&D as well. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 05:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's great. I knew from the start it was Luke's song. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it fits him as well. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Kronos tries to lure Taylor to his side like he did with Luke. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 06:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stereotypes List. Most of them do apply to me. I tried adding one that applied to me but the whole thing went awry and I had to delete it. I'll try again some time. TATN / Thalia! 21:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: WitD Drinking Game You're welcome. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 02:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Updated Alice. Three things. One, YAY! Thank you! Two, Sorry I was watching Criminal Minds. Three, no offence, but please don't call me Thal. Sorry. TATN / Thalia! 06:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) S'okay. I get that a lot. And kids in my class call me Thalster... WTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Poor Alice! Wait, and Thalia! And... Well, all three of them! QwQ Can I ask who her Olympian parent is? TATN / Thalia! 06:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Not too much. *Raises a knife* Which of the Big Three? (Lol?) TATN / Thalia! 06:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If I get it right will you tell me? Zeus! TATN / Thalia! 06:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then it has to be Hades. R-Right? TATN / Thalia! 06:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC)